ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Plumber Headquarters
The Plumber Headquarters is a location that appears in Alien Swarm and Omniverse. It is a functional Plumber Base, led by the Magister of Earth, Max Tennyson. One of the known entrances was through the Max's Plumbing shop bathroom before the base was moved into orbit above the Earth. History Alien Force The Plumber Headquarters was first seen in Ben 10: Alien Swarm, when Ben went to Grandpa Max to ask about the Nanochips. At the time, it served primarily as a communications station. Omniverse The Plumber Headquarters reappeared in The More Things Change: Part 1 when Ben visited Max. In Trouble Helix, Ben was training there with Blukic and Driba. Khyber infiltrated the base to get information about Ben and Malware. In Outbreak, it was invaded by Dr. Psychobos and his robots. After the Omnitrix malfunctioned, Psyphon, Bubble Helmet, Fistina, and Liam were transformed by DNA of some of Ben's aliens and tried to escape but were defeated by Ben, Rook and other Plumbers and sent back to their cells. In The Final Countdown, the HQ was launched into the orbit after Kundo tried to self-destruct it using his newfound cybernetic powers. Notable Plumbers * Max Tennyson * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Blukic * Driba * Magister Patelliday * Hobble * Molly * Zorian * Jerry * Bryk * Morty * Bromeba * Stick Doug * Robucket * Chortle * Leadfoot * Elliot * I.M. Werfzel Notable Prisoners *Psyphon *Bubble Helmet *Fistina (released) *Liam *Fistrick *Corvo *Dr. Animo *Nyancy Chan *Violet Offenders *Solid Plugg *Thunderpig *MilleousThe Frogs of War: Part 2 *V.V. ArgostT.G.I.S. *Munya *Frankencryptids *PoltroonFood Around the Corner *ThumbskullSomething Zombozo This Way Comes *Frightwig *Acid Breath *RojoThe Color of Monkey *Simian *KhyberStuck on You *Michael MorningstarThird Time's a Charm *Charles ZenithThe Most Dangerous Game Show *YettaThe Final Countdown Appearances Alien Force *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' (first appearance) Omniverse Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first re-appearance) *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' *''A Jolt from the Past'' *''It Was Them'' *''So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies'' *''Trouble Helix'' *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' Season 2 *''Outbreak'' *''Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's'' *''Arrested Development'' *''Showdown: Part 2'' Season 3 *''Store 23'' *''Ben Again'' *''Rad'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 2'' Season 4 *''Food Around the Corner'' *''The Ultimate Heist'' *''Evil's Encore'' *''Max's Monster'' *''Mud Is Thicker Than Water'' Season 5 *''Something Zombozo This Way Comes'' *''Animo Crackers'' Season 6 *''Catfight'' *''The Rooters of All Evil'' *''Universe vs. Tennyson'' Season 7 *''Clyde Five'' *''Rook Tales'' *''Breakpoint'' *''The Color of Monkey'' Season 8 *''Stuck on You'' *''The Final Countdown'' *''Malgax Attacks'' *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' *''The End of an Era'' (future) *''A New Dawn'' (future) Trivia *Ben sometimes thinks about moving to an apartment or Plumber Headquarters due to the trouble he brings to his home. References Crew Statements Matt Wayne Category:Locations Category:Plumber Bases Category:Earth Locations